


Night at the Bar

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bar, Conversation, Dadster, M/M, Nightlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse at Gaster and Grillby during their weekly meeting at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Bar

The door opening to the bar was the sweetest sound he could have heard at the moment. Gaster smiled to himself, and already had his eyes set on Grillby. As always, Grillby was standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses, and looking content with himself. Gaster nodded to the other patrons as well (the dogs were at their usual places, as were the other monsters), then made it over to the bar and sat down.

“Good to see you, Gaster.” Grillby slid him a glass of water already, which Gaster appreciated greatly. “You look tired.”

“I am, but it’s quite alright.” Gaster gave a small chuckle, then sighed quietly. “It surely is exhausting to have two little skeletons running around and causing mischief all the time. So I’m grateful Undyne offered to babysit for tonight. Of course, Sans insists that he doesn’t need a babysitter – and I suspect he really doesn’t – but Papyrus… I can’t just leave him with his brother.”

Grillby gave a small chuckle, which was mixed with the sound of a crackling campfire. The fire elemental was always rather amused to hear about the small skeletons, so Gaster was happy to provide stories about their latest antics. It helped them both relax, he supposed, and that was just what they all needed in the face of their daily problems looming over them.

“It’s already astonishing that he is so far ahead. He really is quite different from Sans, isn’t he?” Grillby set down the now clean glass and instead just leaned onto the bar top. “Papyrus is one of the most active kids I ever heard about.”

Gaster chuckled quietly, and nodded with a smile. “He really is. He always wants to try out everything, even when he is told he should wait for some time, until his body has grown. He just rushes ahead.”

Lately, Papyrus started to try and walk already. The small skeleton already was quite able to talk, but he still was struggling to learn how to walk. Crawling around was no problem, and he did so quite vigorously.

Gaster relaxed more and more, and he finally felt that he had forgotten about the rather exhausting week that laid behind him. Papyrus and Sans had given him quite a headache at times, especially since he should have been working. But he had taken them with him to the laboratory, since there hadn’t been any other way. At least, he had been able to keep his sons away from the dangerous parts, even if it had been especially hard with Papyrus going everywhere whenever he was not occupied every single waking moment.

Sans also had started displaying the first signs of magic, which Gaster talked rather excitedly about. Grillby listened with the ever same patience, asking and prodding about this and that about the boys. It was their shared way of making sure that they were properly distracted from the underground’s problems. And it was their way of connecting. Gaster was not aware of it, but Grillby sometimes worried about the scientist, and quite some at that. After all, Gaster had a way of holing himself up in his laboratory.

But with their weekly meeting, it was a good opportunity to see Gaster in good spirits. And that was very much worth it.


End file.
